New Times Call For New People
by crayz4densiandtiva
Summary: OSP gets a visit from two of the best Nallen and Densi,
1. Chapter 1

i dont own

Sam sat at his desk meditating while Callen read the morning newspaper and they both new that the recent events had taken a toll on the two youngest members of there team but they got through it as they always did Callen never pushed on the family topic of his steam and just assumed that Kensi's had died and Kensi didn't like talking about it and he respectied that he didn't have much to say on family any way so why should he get into other people's family when he knew he had no bisnuss in it in the first place. Yeah he cared about Kensi she was like a little sister to him nothing else so why was he so bugged about not knowing he sure Deeks didn;t know and nether did Sam but that's not the point he has know Kensi a lot longer than any other they even joke about when people used to think they had a thing for each other and she told him recently that she had a thing for Deeks.

He was broken out of his thouts when he herd the amusing banter between the said partners he had been thinking about.

"No way Deeks just because she smiled dosen't mean she wants to sleep whith you" Kensi walked in with Deeks hot on her heels and dumped her bag on her desk.

"I never said that nor did I say wanted to sleep with her" Deeks face looked a little childish when he spoke .

"Yeah what ever Deeks"she rolled her eyes and saw Callen with his eyebrows cock and a smile on his facebut didn't say anything know if she did that Deeks would whine all day about nobody listening to him.

" You know what I think, I think your jealous" he said an accusing expresion across his face. tose words caused Callen to fake choke and laugh.

" Oh yeah Deeks I'm jealous of some girl that smiled at you in a coffe line"she scofffed.

" I'm just saying your the one who made a big deal of it, I still think your jealous because she hot" he said like he knew why she was angry.

" you saying I'm not hot Deeks" her eyebrows cocked he didn't have time to answer, before a sharp whistle came from above at it sam made and irritated sound and said " C'mon Eric really you couldn't wait a few more seconds to see how Deeks got out of this one"

"Sorry guys Director Vance said for all of you up hear pronto" he tilted his head a little and walked back in OPS, while the team all shared worried glancesgot up did as they where told first Kensi jogged up the stairs taking them two at a time, shaking her hips alittle morse thatn necassary knowing Deeks was direcly behind her Callen and Sam just laughed and followed the pair up to OPS where Eric,Nell,Hetty and on the big screen Director Vance was waiting.

Kensi and Deeks where aleady leaned aginsted table in the middle of the OPS room side by side no surprise there.

"Ms. Blye congratulations on closing a cold case with everything in order I must say I'm impressed, but that isn't why I had call you all up here we reason to belive that a supect in an on going case is working with the Mexican Durg Cartel I'm sending two members from Gibbs' team to assist in this case and Special Agent David they should be there soon I'm giving you all time introduce yourselves to Special Agent David and Deeks both so you will not have to work emeditaly on the case any qestions" the Director spoke with that damn toothpick in his course Deeks had a qestion.

" So you technally giving us the reas of the day off" Deeks asked quizically.

"Of course not I'm sure you could finish some of your paper work and become accustome with your temparary new team mebers when you leave is up to Hetty"Vance finished and cut the connection.

"I do hope you all finish any paper work undone and meet up here in four hours to meet ours gests" team filed out of the OPS room made there way back to the bull pen.

They had been finishing paper work for less than an hour and even Deeks haddents complaned so Kensi stole a look at him to make sure he was okay hell just make sure he was still awake and there when she looked at him he was looking at Callen should have known he woulden't be workinghis eyes norrowed at G and that made Kensi giggle and suddenly look back down at her paperwork before anyone saw she was looking at Deeks who was watching Callen and all eyes whent to where she was and Deeks turned his head toward her.

"Something funny there partner" Deeks moved his chair over to where she was and she pushed his chair away and spoke.

"No"she said solidly

" You sure about thatt Kens that was kinda out of know where" Callen eyed Kensi

" Yeah I'm sure it was nothing that can't wait I'll tell you later"Kensi's smile was bright

" I don't belive you, thats the same sound you made after I kissed you"Callen was teasing her and she knew it and it was the same sound she made after in kisssed her during an OP yet she failed to mention that to Deeks whose head shot strait up when he heard that.

"What?You-You two kissed" Deeks stuttered

" Easy there Deeks you don't want to lose nothing"Sam jokedit's not everyday you get Deeks all worked up like this so why not enjoy it right.

" Huh what" for once could he just be quite nope never gonna happen niot even in a moment like this

" Nothing Deeks nothing at all"Kensi just wanted him to let it go after all it could wait till another moment couldn't it I mean it's not like it was the end of the world if Deeks didn't know a few things right, wrong he needed to know this even if it was just a joke he wasn't going to stop untill he wound out and it wasnn't worth a whole lot talking about it had very little to nothing at all to do with Deeks he wasn't even there.

" It was somthing oh it was definatly something" Deeks was so persistane he just wouldn't leave any thing alone.  
>Kensi signed her name on her work and dropped her pen.<p>

"Done I'm going to the gym if any of you care to join me" Kensi said and finished streching and began walking to the gym.

" I'll go" Deeks said

"Okay Deeks"Callen said with a light chukle

"Shutup Callen"

"  
>"So you kissed Callen huh"Deeks stood behind her in the girls locker room.<p>

" Deeks this is the girls locker room your not supposed to be here unless there's somthing you need to tell me" she smiled and when he smile of laugh she frowned and stepped closer to him "what's wrong you still worked up over that"

" I didn't know you and Callen where-"Deeks didn't look up at her

"oh Deeks are you crazy we where undercover it didn't really mean anything"she punched him the shoulder

"OK" he smiled which made her smile and he then walked out to change himself

When he came out she was waiting for him on the sparring mat " Two out of three loser buys dinner" she had her hair in a pony tail and her normal gym clothes on

"Deal you planning on beating me Princesse"

"Shhhhhh"she paused and stopped " do you hear that looks like this is gonna have to wait our friends are here"

They changed back into there regular clothes and walked into the bull like they had earler that day along with there banter which was sstopped short when he saw Ziva and Abby.

" How nice of you two to join us " Sam said a gleam in his eye

" Kensi you remeber Abby right" Callen said pointing at the goth

"Yeah hey Abby"and Kensi hugged Abby

" HEy Kensi " she repeated the other womans words

" Deeks this is Abby Scuito Forinsic scincetist from DC and this is-" Callen didn't have chance to finish his scentance befor Kensi butted in

"Special Agent Ziva David junior Agent for one of the beast NCIS teams DC has to offer" Kensi smiled at Ziva who smiled back

" Hey Kensi"Ziva said

YEah its kinda short but ill do better reveiw 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ziva"Kensi spoke loudly and hugged the other woman."You stilll out to get me or you gonna let go this time ".KEnsi smiled brightly as she spoke to the Ziva.

"OH I think I'll spare but only because of him"Ziva had a smile on her face that if you didn't know her then you would think it was normal onky we know her.

"Haha whatever"Kensi toke on conversation as if it where any other day.

"If I didn't already I would ask what you've been up to but, I got somthin to show you"at that moment Ziva tossed a small black velvet box over into kensi's opened the box not completely sure if she should but she did anyway her mouth opened slightly.

"Seriously"KEnsi asked unsureof anything else to say.

"No"Ziva laughed slightly"I said no".

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't-really I Ray"Kensi's eyebrows ferrowed

"YEah he's in prison know " Zivas' voice lightened "If I get to it I'll tell you later"

"Aright well then I guess I should introduce you to everyopne then"Kensi smiled and looked back at everyone else.

"Marty Deeks,Nell Jones,Eric Beal,Sam Hanna,and you already know me and G and you all know Abby exsept for Deeks and now he knows Abby and you are Ziva so don't we do somthing together before we get back to paperwork" Kensi smiled evily at ZIva and she returened the smile.

" YOu don't think that will work do you" Ziva chukeled then finished with " your insane".

The team all looked at one another the Kensi Said " Basketball Deeks and Sam are Captians winner choses where we all eat at tonight loser buys drinks" and with that they all walked out to the gym to get ready for the game ahead. Deeks already Knew who would be on his team if he had all his way.

About ten minutes later the boys where all running around streaching out and messing around when Abby walked out in a black tight fitting tank top and and black soffe shorts that showed her long pale slightly muscled legs followed by nell in a light gray tight tank top and mild green soffe shorts that also showed her legs as the two walked from the locker room the boys looked impressed and Nell looked at them and said " Ziva and Kensi will be out in a minute they- um got summthin special for you guys" Nell finished with a light gave and exasperating sigh and said " How long can it-" before he could finish what he was saying Kensi and Ziva walked out Kensi was pulling her hair back in a pony tail while her and Ziva walked toward the guys looking at Deeks Kensi said "care to finish that statement Deeks" the glem in her eye was unmistakeable. Deeks was lost for words Kensi was wearing a dark blue sports bra that she usaly onely used when sparring and black spandex shorts that showed off the curve of her ass and Ziva had somthing similar on but her stotrs bra was a deep red and her spandex shorts where grey.

"Okay Sam heads or tails " Ziva asked as if they did this everyday.

"Uhm tails" Sam said knowing what Kensi had planned he just smiledand then there was the sound of the coin being thumped and the panging of it hitting the floor.

" Heads okay Deeks you get first pick"Ziva looked at Deeks

"Okay I got Kensi" Deeks Smiled as his partner walked over to stand beside him..

Callen chuckled and said " there's a shock"

"Then I have G"

"Um Nell"

"Abby"

"Yay Ziva"

"ERic"

"Okay then let the game begin got first pick so you will have the ball first" Hettys' voice was heard behind the group .

"Okay Hetty your the ref"Deeks said

After 20 minutes of playing the game was tied 25 to25 and Deeks team had the ball when Hettys' phone rang and Deeks shot a three but it didn't count and when Hetty closed her Phone she said" Game Puased"

"Okay Then we all go out " Ziva said


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any. Please review all comments are accepted. Enjoy**

The group had decided where they wanted to go and are now changing.

_Inside the girls' locker room:_

Nell and Abby had changed and where talking about the faces of the guys when they had walked out of the locker room before the game had started. Nell sat on a small bench in front of an area in the room when she over herd the words being exchanged by the two junior agents across the small room.

"Are you serious of course he dose I mean did you see his face I don't think I've seen a face like that since you first meet tony on the beach a few years ago" Ziva said with a smile on her face then said "I know you know what look I'm talking about c'mon Kens you have to remember look I'll show you tonight when we all go to the bar" after she finished her statement she picked up her shirt and removed the spandex shorts as Kensi did the same .

"I still don't know what you're talking about I mean yeah he noticed but isn't that kinda the point" she finished up with a look around to find Abby and Nell watching and eavesdropping on their conversation. With a smile Kensi quickly changed the language of the conversation. "Je ne pense pas qu'il etait celui interesse a moi"(I don't think he was that interested in me)Kensi couldn't believe that he was really interested in her he was her partner and why would he in the first place after all Ziva was here and she knows all too well how men love Ziva but he didn't flirt with her at but then again she hadn't given him much of a chance ether but she was sure he would flirt tonight but she also knew that would flirt back with him and he would make some kind of snide comment that she was jealous or something.

Ziva broke her train of thought when she said " Oh il totalement"(oh he totally did)Zive forrowed her eyebrows when she said this.

"Je ne pense pas ainsi"(I don't think so)

"Je pense que vous devriez au moins essayer et voir ou il gose"( I think you should a least try and see where it gose)

"Ouais bien je ferai cela"(yeah okay I'll do that)

"Bon ainsi ce qui est l'affaire entre Callen par Nell" (good so what's the deal between Callen and Nell)

"Ce qui vous signifient" (what do you mean)

"Sont ils in couple ou ce qui" (are they a couple or what)

"I don't think so but will see wont we" Kensi tied her boots and turned to face two younger women and smiled and watched as the they shook their heads and walked to the door of the locker room then her and Ziva fallowed behind but quickly caught up with them and pulled them aside before they could open the door and anyone on the outside could hear what they were saying Ziva began with confidence clear in her voice "so tonight we all have fun and I bet if we play it right we can exactly what we need so whose got who" what Ziva said even confused Abby but Kensi quickly made what Ziva had said understandable.

"What she means is if we do this thing right we can get our guys so that would mean Nell get Callen , Abby would get Eric"- Kensi was cut off by Ziva who then said

"and Kensi will get Deeks everybody understand if things don't go the way they are planned we go back to the regular way things are and deny everything like Kensi dose all the time" ZIva shot a quick look to Kensi who was smiling at the words that came from her friends mouth and the four women walked back to the bullpen to where the guys were waiting with smiles on their faces .

_Inside the men's locker room:_

"Hey Deeks lose anything on Kensi" Callen joked with the detective who gave him a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about'' the young detective wasn't sure if he should go into what the older man was talking about but since they were only guys he didn't mind as much.

"What I'm talking about is how hard you were staring at Kensi for a minute there I kinda thought your eyes where gonna pop out of your head don't worry I don't think she noticed that you where drooling over her" Callen teased the younger man knowing Deeks had a thing for Kensi .

"I wasn't drooling and I wasn't staring I was observing and how can you talk about me when you where checking out Nell like she was a Victoria Secrets model or something" Deeks replied in a joking manner

"You talking about sizes Deeks"

"What no why would I wanna talk about the a size of my girls breasts with you"

"Oh your girl huh"

"I meant partner"

"Yeah right I've seen you daydreaming about Kensi"

"I don't daydream about Kensi"

"Oh yeah and you didn't freak out when you found out I kissed her" With Callens words any stupid come back Deeks had was lost.

"It has to be a miracle the infamous Marty Deeks is lost for words" Sams loud voice boomed in the small room " don't worry Deeks we're just messing with you we kinda respect yours and Kensi thing it's just the way you work she's never trusted anyone aside from me and G the way she dose and trusts you and us in different ways" and then the four guys exited the locker rooms and into the bullpen to wait for the others.

_Back in the bullpen:_

The guys had been at there desks and Eric at Deeks and Deeks at Kensi's desk when they walked in with Ziva telling Kensi "I dare you the whole time if you can"

"Fine I will" and instead of making Deeks get up from her seat she sat down in his lap with a smile on Abby and Nell giggled of the sight of Kensi on Deeks' lap and the way Kensi never backed down from anything. Deeks made no movement to remove Kensi from his lap he instead moved his arm up on the armrest of her chair.

"So what are doing we going now or are we going to wait here awhile" Kensi said with no thought into her current passion.

"We are awaiting Hettys' permission to leave" Deeks said behind her

**A/N: okay this is the longest so far please tell me what you think and I'm going to post a 3-shot story sometime if anybody has any good ideas let me know cause I'm losing all mine**.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N;I don't own but I wish I did please read and review. Enjoy this chapter starts where the other left off.**

The rumor of Hetty knowing and hearing everything has never gone unnoticed by the members of her team so when she appeared behind Ziva and startled all of them.

Hetty turned and walked to her office and the team all shared worried glances.

"Yes Hetty" the three said in unison and began walking after the small woman with Kensi in the middle.

"What could this be about" Ziva asked her temporary team members.

"I don't know but I bet it's about us. Or Deeks hasn't told me about" Kensi shot an accusing glance at Deeks who was being usually quite after the game.

"Why do you assume it was me" Deeks said with a half-hearted smile that was easily picked up by Kensi who gave him a worried look but said nothing and continued to walk into Hettys' office where their boss was waiting for them Kensi sat next to Deeks and Ziva stood behind Kensi.

"I'm sure you three are wondering why I have asked you in here" Hetty sat back in her chair and waited quietly she found that it works very well when it comes to her agents (she considers Deeks as one of her own agents).

"Have we done something wrong Hetty" Deeks asked turning on his boyish charm he claims to work so well on people.

"No not you particularly but you have been the subject of conversation in this matter you are only a person of interest" Hetty said smoothly and look at the two women in the room and they both smiled.

"You see I should have known not to have said anything to you I didn't mean for anyone else to hear about it" Ziva looked down at Kensi with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's not your fault Hetty knows everything that goes on around here" Kensi said with a smile on her face.

"Then why exactly am I here then" Deeks asked very confused on the situation at hand.

"You are here because of the conversation you Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna earlier on today in the locker room and you are also a topic of interest in the woman's locker room today" Hetty gives Kensi a look of knowing and Kensi averts her eyes over to Deeks to see his reaction to the statement released ,and was surprised when he looked at Hetty as if he was embarrassed.

"I sorry Hetty but with all do respect Callen started it" Deeks looking to with his head bowed a little bit as to tell he was unsure of how she would react to his words. Hetty gave Deeks a small smile and then said

"Of course Mr. Deeks I am aware of that"

"Hetty I was just- I wasn't trying to-It's just that we wear only joking about something that people had said that's all it didn't mean anything" Kensi stuttered she didn't know what she should say she didn't was to say it was unimportant about what she said in the locker but then again she didn't want Deeks to know anything about it.

"I understand Miss Blye but I disagree I believe it meant something am I wrong because if I am please let me know" Hetty look skeptically at her junior agent.

"No your right" Kensi shared a look of fear with Ziva that their conversation would be revealed to Deeks.

"You may leave now" Hetty shooed them out.

They exited Hettys' office together and the rest of the team was waiting for them and laughing over something Eric didn't understand when they saw them three coming they quickly quieted down and Eric was the only one in shape of asking while all over the others tried to calm themselves.

"So what was that about?"

"Nothing" Kensi said quietly.

"Oh it was defiantly something if it was nothing Deeks would be joking and you would be laughing" Callen's words where said with a smile but nobody was.

"You know maybe I don't want you to know so it's nothing to you leave it alone okay" Kensi stalked off.

"What happened in there?"

"She's just it kinda hard to explain but locker room conversations don't get by Hetty" Ziva said and watched Callen.

"Wait what Hetty knows"

"Yeah she knows I'm guessing yours had something to do with Kensi didn't it"

"Yeah"

"I'll go talk to her" Ziva turned but was stopped by the sound of Deeks voice.

"No I'll go" Deeks Said and started off to go find Kensi

The first place Deeks checked was the gym, she tended to go there when she needed to blow off steam but there was no sign of her anywhere in the gym he even knocked on the locker room just to be sure. He checked the file room and Nate's old office still no sign of her. Now he was getting desperate to find her and checked everyplace he could and finally found her in the one place he hadn't looked yet and now that he thought about it he probably should have looked here first she was sitting in the room right next to the firing range cleaning her gun. He carefully approached her and knocked on the door when she didn't pay him any attention he walked slowly to her and called her name.

"Kensi" He placed his hand on the back of the chair she was sitting in

"What" She spat bitterly

"Are-Are you okay"

"I'm fine" once she said she imminently wished she hadn't.

"See know I know your lying your never fine when you say your fine"

"What do you want me to say I'm upset Callen wouldn't drop something that wasn't even a big deal"

"No all I want is for you to tell me the truth"

"Why do you even care all it does is give you a upper hand"

"You're my partner you can tell me anything besides Callen only asked because he was worried and he cares about you I mean you should have seen his face when Ziva said conversations in the locker room"

"Why should I have seen his face?"

"Because when we were in there we were talking about you and Nell"

"What did you say?"

"Well you see it kinda funny but you don't think I'm that easy do you Fern" He grinned a grin that showed almost all his knowing Kensi really was fine.

"Haha yeah I think if I really tried you I might just win you know if you really want to know the truth Marty" As she spoke she turned in the chair got and was face to face with him almost whispering.

"Is that right Kensi" He wasn't going to back down from her

"Wouldn't you like to know" With that she walked out of the room and covered her gun with a smile on her face "You coming Marty" he came out after her shaking his head and smiled over at her.

"Missing me already princess" He stretched his arm around her shoulders and squeezed she shook of his arm as they reentered the bullpen

And as if by magic or maybe just luck Hetty walked in and said "You are all free to go home now"

"Thanks Hetty" They all said in unison

"So where we going" Kensi asked Ziva since she got to chose.

"Scarlet Shore" Deeks replied winking at Ziva

"Wow Scarlet Shore how about we met you guys and Me, Nell, Abby and Ziva are going to change if that's okay with you guys" Kensi said with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah I think we might change to you know so we don't clash with you girls" Deeks remark got a few giggles from the "girls".

**A/N: okay I promise the next chapter will be at the bar plz review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own only two more chapters left.**

The guys all met up at The Scarlet Shore and ordered beers. They sat and joked, and laughed until the girls showed up. When they finally showed Abby and Nell were the first to show when they walked up to where the guys awaited there company.

"Where are Kensi and Ziva" Deeks asked as the two giggling women approached them.

Nell answered him after she regained her breath"Um there on the way" Nell glanced at Abby and they burst out laughing. They sat down beside the guys at the table. Nell was wearing a deep green dress that came down a little passed mid thigh it tied around the back of her neck and showed a lot of her back and tight until it loosen and flowed around her waist . Abby's was similar but white shorter and a bit tighter around the waist.

"Uuhh Deeks I think I found Kensi" Callen pointed to the door that Kensi and Ziva had walked into smiling at each other. The two women joined the rest of the gang.

"Hey" the two spoke in unison sitting at the table.

"Hey princess" Deeks smiled brightly at her.

"Aww that's cute really it is" Ziva chuckled and moved as far away from the punch Kensi threw at her as possible.

"No don't start on me now" Kensi eyed her.

"I'm not going start just saying it's cute"

"Please don't"

"Are you serious?"

"Duh I'm serious if I wasn't I wouldn't have said anything" Kensi shot Ziva a fierce glare which she ignored and opened her mouth to say something but Kensi beat her to it.

"Anyway what have you guys been up to" Kensi sat beside Deeks smile and called for a short blonde to take her and Ziva's drink orders.

"Two White Russians" Kensi said sweetly.

"Alright just a moment" The short blond when off to get there drinks. Ziva watched Kensi's expression as Deeks eyes fallowed the waitress.

"Me and Sam and Eric haven't been doing much of anything just sipping our drinks and waiting for you girls, Deeks on the other hand hasn't let up any on the flirting but it's hilarious to watch". Callen spoke directly to Kensi knowing if his chance was going to come tonight would be it and now would be a good place to start.

"And why doesn't that surprise me" Kensi rolled her eyes and turned her attention to a dancer walking their way she had dirty blonde hair, and almost silver/ blue eyes, yet not as tall as Kensi or Ziva she had an inch or more on Nell, but she had scarlet red top and shoes and a tight black mini skirt that almost showed her ass, to Kensi she looked about as fake as her boobs probably where.

"Hey there handsome got room for one more or would you rather me dance you" she smiled seductively at and ran one hand over his chest and other over his jaw line.

"Marcie. Hey how you been" He turned and smiled up at the girl she couldn't have been any older than 26 he meet her once at another bar in town after saving her from her psycho ex-boyfriend who helped run a drug ring during one of his trips back to LAPD since his working with NCIS.

"I've been doing good how about you, hey um did ever do that thing we talked about" She flicked her eyes over to Kensi knowing it had to be her.

"No but maybe someday" He gave her a bright smile.

"Okay but when you do give me a call, I can't wait to hear how it goes for I guess I'll see you around you need anything let me know ok" she shook her head and walked away.

"Well she seemed nice what is the story between you two" Ziva asked raising her eyebrows.

"I uh… helped her with problem she had about a year ago"

"Oh well do you want to share"

"Not really"

"OH MY GOSH you guys have to dance with me I love this song" Nell sqilled

"Nell you can't be for real"

"YES come on if you hurry up they let you compete with the dancers here to C'mon it will be fun" Nell dragged Kensi and Ziva over to the dance floor just as Waka Flocka's No Hands started to play.

The trio danced to the music and all laughed together and soon the guys couldn't stand it any longer Deeks was the first to break and ran over to the dance floor Kensi waved Callen over to the floor Nell and Ziva took care of Deeks for a while Ziva kept grinding up on Deeks and ruffled his hair with her hands and Kensi did the same with Callen when Eric joined them and Ziva moved over to Callen and Kensi to Eric, in the middle of the song Deeks gave Nell to Callen and took Kensi from Eric whilst Ziva went to Eric, and then suddenly the song ended and a spotlight flashed on Kensi and Ziva and they smiled at each other as Dance Again by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull played. The two girls where welcomed with whistles and random shouts as the dancers joined them and they all danced, as the song ended everyone at the table where laughing alone with Ziva and Kensi.

"I haven't danced to that song in weeks" Ziva laughed out and Kensi just contiude to laugh.

"I love this place" Deeks said aloud with a grin on his face as they all finished their drinks.

"Hey who wants to play a game" Nell asked enthused.

"Watch ya thinking Nell" Deeks asked

"Well it's kind of like truth or dare but different its"- Nell was cut off by Deeks voice

"Like truth or drink"

"A little but everyone has to answer or chose to drink and you get a option to dare but you don't get to chose who gives you the dare the group gets to decide that and you have to take it if you chose it you got to take Double shots"

"Okay I don't know why don't we just dare each other and they don't do they have to drink" Ziva suggested " because something's might not want to know"

"let's do that then" Deeks piped

"What are we drinking?" Kensi asked

"Vodka"

"Deal"

After about 45 minutes of playing they all started to get a little buzzed but know one wanted to leave Kensi had made a few trips to the dance floor with random guys and so had Ziva but nothing that had really threatened Deeks until a guy about his height dark brown eyes and a marine buzz cut, he had a strong jaw line and muscles that could just about give Sam a run for his money. He had walked up to Kensi a few minutes ago and Deeks had kept his eye on his girl ever since _no danmit Deeks she's not your girl_. At least he treated Kensi btter than some guys had but Deeks still didn't like this guy especially with Kensi and her being drunk. But he said nothing to her about it he Just picked up a girl and started dancing with her.

"You think it'll work" Ziva rubbed her hand on Callen's shoulder

"Oh it'll work in fact I think it just did" Callen winked at her and then nodded his head to said pair.

Deeks had stopped dancing with the girl when Kensi slipped causing her to bump into him she turned around to apologize when she saw the look in his face and dismissed the man she was dancing with.

"Hey Marty you want to dance with me" she slurred.

**A/N: okay this chapter wasn't that long I know and the next one will most likely also be short but I'll try to do better tell me what you think it really helps if you review so please do and anything is welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I don't own anything but I hope you guys like the story there might be and extra chapter in here somewhere. Spoilers for Season finale 3x24, 9x24.**

"So you and uh The Pretty Pixie huh" Ziva wrapped her arms around Callen's neck and moved her mouth to his ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He watched Kensi and Deeks dance as if Ziva said nothing.

"Same old Callen never misses a beat unless you wanted me to say that didn't you so now me and you go dance and make her jealous" Ziva chuckled.

"You know I've always like you Ziva your good at what you do and you rarely miss anything, you're probably the beast liaison the NCIS field team has ever had and best Mossad Agent ever but I've been playing this game longer than you have and I can really say I'm glad to have meet you" the piercing blue eyes of one G Callen looked over to her and she shook her head as he stood but following him anyway as he nodded his head over the geek squad Nell who was watching the team laugh and joke and dance found a sudden interest in Kensi and Deeks, whilst Abby and Eric where talking about something when she stood suddenly and grabbed Eric's' hand and pulled him on to the dance floor.

"C'mon let's dance" Ziva danced with Callen for a few songs and then quietly asked him something that threw him off guard." Do you think that after all the things that have happened the last few years that we could be us again" Calllen looked at her puzzled.

"Huh-What –Who"

"Me and Kensi I mean we were really starting to get along and then everything went well you know the last time we really shared any information about each other was right before you were arrested a few months ago and that aside from things about our partners was when I told her about going back to Israel and Michel" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think that you both need time to process everything about the stress that was put on the both of you not to long ago with you being blown up and not knowing for months if you were alive better yet if you were okay and when it happened we were in the middle of a difficult case and think maybe the two of you and try to fix those things when the time comes for it you'll know"

"You're not that bad Callen you know for a guy with no first name" at that they both laughed.

"Thank you what do you say we burst our two love birds apart" Callen whispered into her ear and was replied with a bright smile and low giggle.

Ziva waltz over to Kensi and Deeks spoke to Kensi before handing her off to Callen, and she took Deeks for a bit.

"You don't mind dancing with me know do yah Big Boy" Ziva asked looking up at him even with heels on he still had an two or three inches on her and Kensi they were pretty tall as it was danm he even almost an inch over Abby _in her platforms_ Ziva thought .

"Of course not I'd be crazy to turn down a dance from a pretty lady" he smiled down at her.

"So what's the deal with you and Kens" she asked nodding her head in the direction of Kensi.

"I honestly don't know it seems like whatever I try to do she does it better she doesn't think that I could pick her up like I can most women what do you think "

"Well I think if you bet her on it she would play hard to get and if you try because you really want her she won't think twice about falling into bed with you but I didn't tell you I mean besides she most likely won't sleep with you if your partners and you're as good together as she says"

"And whys that if she won't think twice about sleeping with me"

"Well if you give her a little time she might but she likes being partnered with too much to lose that for one night and that's what she's afraid of that if she dose you'll regret it and leave or thing will be awkward and you two won't be you again"

"I get it but how do you think things would turn out"

"I think you should wait until you're sure you two are ready I've been partnered with tony for seven years give or take a few months and I've only slept with him for an OP but I have friend who works with the FBI and he slept with his partner she got pregnant with his kid and their happy but I don't know if you really want to push that so quick you know with Kensi being the way she. Kensi is afraid shell lose you so she pushes back instead of forward so that way she thinks she won't get hurt but if you really want her to know you're going to be there for a relationship you need to let her know you're never going to leave her"

"your full of information aren't you"

"I know her"

….

""why did you bring me over hear Callen" she stumbled over her feet onto Callen.

"So Ziva could tell Deeks the things you're afraid to tell him" Callen told her the seriousness' in his tone told her everything she needed to know.

"Mean why I won't sleep with him because I'm scared not because I don't want to"

"Yeah"

The group all meet back at the table they ordered the drinks at and they talked for awhile about everything they could think of from an OP they had finished that led into the bickering of Sam and Callen witch then drug Deeks into it and then Added Kensi and so on the team had fun.

"NO Kensi had to attract some rich dirt bag that turned out to be a serial killer you really do have odd taste Fern"

**A/N: okay so this will be longer that planed so please review hope you like it and I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: my computer has been broken and I haven't updated in a very long time and it might be a while before I can update again because I'm not using my it is still broken and so many things have been going on with 12u state tournament. **

"S'not my fault y'all make makein me do it all the time" Kensi sputtered out, Making everyone at the table laugh. "How come nun of the bad guys are ever gay I mean really I wanna see you guys try doing my job and seduce the dirt bags." Kensi pouted. Deeks thought that had to have been the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Maybe because you look better in a dress than me, Callen or Sam do" he gave her a charming smiled and winked just because he knew it would annoy her.

"Well not that I don't want to see where this is going but its 2am and we have a bust tomorrow so we might want to go home now" Ziva said stifling a yawn.

"What's that bedtime for you over on the East coast" Callen asked throwing his arm over her shoulders and pulling her to him with the same soft smile that was on her face when she looked up at him. Watching the movement of the two Nell stiffened and sipped her drink.

"Bedtime for me anywhere you didn't complain when I took you to bed with me last time if I recall correctly" she stretched her arms and sent a bright smile his way.

"Yeah your right and I don't have to be complaining now if I came with you it wouldn't be a problem it's not like you sleep that much more than I do you'll be up at 5:30 running anyway" He said to her pointedly, a snort from Kensi had everyone's eyes on her.

"What is so funny to you" Ziva asked standing up from her chair and moving beside Kensi with her hand on her hip.

"It's just been awhile since you've seen each other and he knows that well besides he has a point" Kensi's words slurred as she spoke making it difficult be not impossible to understand.

"Right maybe it's time for you to go home to and you really might not want to be left alone that is if anybody is crazy enough to stay with you like this" Ziva gave Kensi a hug and whispered a few words into her ear and turned to everyone and spoke "goodnight everyone" she turned on her heel and headed for the door and the last this they heard from her was her soft "you coming with me Callen" and they both disappeared out of the door.

"hmm I think she's right it is time for me to go home goodnight you guys" Kensi slipped from her chair and stumbled a bit as her feet suddenly hit the ground, and began walking out with Deeks hot on her heels after saying a quick 'Goodbye' the guys. She looked over her shoulder as she exited the bar hearing footsteps be hide her. "You taking me back to my place?" she sounded as sober as he was, and didn't even bother to tell him that she didn't need him that she would be fine.

"Um- uh yeah if that's okay with you" He told her a quizzical expression across his gorgeous features.

"Fine by me you gonna drive or should I call a cab"

"Uh cab I rode with Sam"

Ten minutes later they arrived at her place and she fumbled with the keys a bit but finally got them in.

"I'm going to change I'll be right back there's beer in the fridge if you want any, do you want to change" She asked noticing he was in Jeans and a leather jacket.

"I don't have any clothes"

"I might have something you can wear if not you walk around in your boxers it won't bother me any" she gave him and evil smile.

"Are you ok nobody spiked your drink did they but if you have anything I'll change?"

"What's the matter now you worried about anybody seeing you" she gave him a pouty face and backed to her bedroom.

"I'm worried you'll try to take advantage of me sugar bear"

"Oh you wish" She yelled down the hallway.

"You have no idea" he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say" she yelled again

"Nothing" he yelled back.

A few minutes later she returned wearing long blue plaid pajama pants and a deep blue tank top, caring sweat pants and a well worn LAPD t-shirt. He smiled when she threw the clothing at him.

"Try that" She told him flopping down on the couch.

"That's my shirt I knew you had it" He stood up and strode off to change in her bathroom he walked out soon after wearing only pants and the dim lighting illuminated he muscled chest making her heart beat a little faster." You shrunk my shirt"

"I don't know what you're talking about "she tried to look innocent.

"You're lying you do know what I'm talking about" He bounded next to her on the couch.

"You can't prove it"

"Oh yes I can you'll give in" he told her then launched himself at her and tickled her knocking her back laughing like crazy.

"Ok ok you win I did it's your shirt please stop" She to catch her breath but failed.

"Why did you take are you that obsessed with me" that earned him a punched to the shoulder.

" No and I'm not obsessed with you it was after the Clarence Fisk case I thought you had really been fired and it smelled like you so I took it I didn't know you weren't really fired." She looked down then up at him and tried to calm herself in there current position whit him on top of her made it difficult. His muscles twitched as he shifted off of her and pulled her up and they sat side by side on her couch and watched TV for a few minutes and she began to worried she'd scared him away telling him that until he broke the silence.

"So you like the way I smell huh"

"Deeks- I – yeah I do"

"How come you never said that before?"

"I figured you'd I was insane"

"Kensi I've seen kick a man three times your sizes ass I already think you're insane"

"That's nice Deeks"

"But I still know your human and you have feelings just because you don't show them doesn't mean there not there and I'm sorry I had to lie to you then but I want you to know that I'm still here for you know matter what in case you ever want to talk about Renko or Dom or whatever I'll be there" He moved closer to her and his hand was on her cheek slid down and know rested on her thigh. She leaned in and pressed and soft kiss to his lips it ended as quickly as it began.

"Wh-what was that for" he stuttered.

"Thank you for being a friend when I needed one and for not giving on me ever"

"Uh your welcome I should probably leave" he got up to leave and was stunned when a hand gripped his arm.

"Please stay" her voice was soft and he couldn't just say no to her.

"Okay but you should really be getting to bed"

"yeah I know" she got up and headed to her bedroom and about half way she realized he wasn't following her "you coming"

"I was going to take the couch"

"No Deeks we're adults we can sleep in the same bed we've done it before" "you sure"

"Yes now come on" they fell asleep not long after the laid down and said there goodnights.

**A/N: so what did you think if you read this please review I love to know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:yup it has been way to long but I'm so sorry you guys**

A soft groan filled the air as a hazy Marty Deeks was awoken from sleep his head kind of hurt then he realized that he wasn't in his bed. He turned his head to find a sleeping Kensi next to him her dark curls sprawled across the pillow he smile and then stretched causing the bed to move much to Kensi's displeasure she turned over and curled next to him for a second until she realized he was there. Once her body made contact with his she stiffened and sat up now very much awake.

"Morning sunshine sleep well" he said as chipper as possible due to the fact he woke only minutes ago.

"mmhmm" was all she replied

"Such a morning person you want something to cheer you up" he called after her as she stepped through the door.

"Yes for you to shut up until I am fully awake"

"What you don't like hearing my voice first thing in the morning I'm wounded"

"Are you going to shower here or are you going home because I'm about to get in"

"is that an offer to join you"

"NO you are a pig"

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate"

"WHAT"

"I said I was sorry for being inappropriate"

"Yeah I know what you said you're always inappropriate and you never say sorry what's wrong with you" she said putting a hand against his head and chest.

"whooohh baby girl we'll have time for that later or else we'll be late" he spoke in a husky tone removing her hand from his chest but not letting it go until she snatched it away from him.

"Oh and to think I though you become mature over night I guess something never change . . . . . . . . . Wait did you just call me baby girl" she looked kind of upset.

"uhh yeah I'm sorry should not have" he stepped closer to her.

"No no it's just my dad used to call me that and when you said it I just thought of is all"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize -"

"Really it okay it feels good to hear it again"

"Well I'll see you at work I should good and change and feed Monty" he gathered his clothes from last night and put them back on and started to the door.

"Alright hey you want me to pick you up"

Uhhh yeah I'll see you in a few"

"Yeah ok an hour sound okay"

"Yup" with that he walked out the front door and left Kensi standing in the bathroom.

True to her word Kensi arrived at Deeks house about one hour later she was about to know on the door when the door flung open to revel Monty happily wagging his tail and barking and Deeks not far behind.

"hello handsome" Kensi's voice was soft and sweet as she bent down to pet the playful pup and receiving a slobbery kiss from Monty.

"Thank you I try I kind of figured you thought so" Deeks' voice replied.

"I was talking to Monty"

"What a shame"

"C'mon well be late is Monty coming with us"

"Yeah I don't have anyone to watch him today I talked to Hetty a few seconds ago"

The drive to the mission was fairly normal with the exception of Monty in the back seat and the radio station. The pair walked into the mission talking about the bust today but where silenced to hear their college chattering about something usually they were the ones chattering for amusement. They interred the bullpen and greeted by 'good mornings' from the entire team plus Abby and Ziva.

"Good morning" they said in unison. Callen and Sam sitting at their desks Ziva propped between Callen's and Kensi's. Eric in front of Deeks', Abby was sitting in a random chair and Nell beside Kensi's. Kensi dropped her things and sat down as did Deeks.

"Did we um miss anything" Kensi asked signaling to group.

"No why would you think that" Callen answered with a sly smile on his face.

"Well for one everyone's talking about something completely off the case and you're smiling"

"NO I just you're Nell what's going on" Kensi quickly turned to her friend and away from Callen figuring that she could get from her than from Callen.

"Oh Nothing really anything going on with you or Deeks" Nell questioned innocently.

"Nell you're a horrible liar"

"Yeah"

Ziva's voice stopped Kensi from pursuing anything farther. "So Hetty said the bust couldn't be done until later this afternoon"

"Really when did she say that"

"Right before you walked in" Sam joined the conversation. At that moment Monty decided to make his entrance with slight yip and lay down in front of Kensi's desk. Everyone turned to Deeks as he mumbled something along the lines of

"Trader" Kensi laughed and rubbed Monty.

"Hey Ziva you um left your phone with me last night" Kensi said tossing the phone to Ziva who caught it without even looking in her direction instead her eyes where focused on Deeks.

"Oh thanks"

"Yeah Tony called said something about missing you sounded kind of drunk"

"Right you remember that guy you slept with"

"You'll have to be a little more specific"

"The detective from Boston worked in narcotics"

"Yeah"

"so he got moved up to homicide then moved to L.A six months ago got married moved to New York shot sixteen times"

"what"

" I was just changing the topic"

"you guys why don't we finish that game from yesterday" Eris voiced.

"yeah" they all said I unison.

Soon after the groups had changed they continued where they left off Deeks team had the passed it to Kensi who was blocked by Sam. KEnsi pasede it back to deeks who made a shot and the game went back and forth for about 45 minutes. By know everyone was sweaty Deeks team was ahead by 6 when Kensi stopped and said

" ok im done I need o shower and change"

"same here" Ziva agreed.

"what some help princess"

"that's okay maybe later though"Came KEnsi's reply

"really" deeks called behind her.

"NOPE" she yelled back.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: I OWN NOTHING HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER.

The crew had cleaned up and made their way back to the bullpen. Deeks once again in Kensi's chair thumping a pencil against her coffee cup from earlier this morning. Kensi was the only one in the locker room still showering.

"So Deeks, get lucky last night?" Ziva questioned a evil smirk on her face.

"Huh no no why do you ask" He stumbled over his words.

"Kensi mentioned something-" Ziva was cut off by Kensi's voice.

"What did I say" Her brows furrowed as she leaned against her desk.

"That you were probably going sleep with Deeks last but he said you didn't" she had that evil gleam in her eyes.

"Technically I did why should I have invited you we could have had sleepover" Kensi said sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Wouldn't be the first time would it" and she winked at Kensi.

"Sure wouldn't"

"Next time call me I think Deeks would like that wouldn't you Deeks'" Ziva looked back at him and his wide eyes.

"Um uh I ok" He couldn't believe his ears.

" Will you two ever grow up" Callen chuckled at the two bantering girls he had known so long.

" Nope" They both gasped. By now they had wasted most of the day and were awaiting permission to bust the cartel up. Hetty soon visited the group telling them to suit up and partnered them up. Eric would cut the power to the warehouse while Abby and Nell hacked anything that belonged to the cartel . Kensi, Deeks and Ziva had the back entrance followed by a few members of the swat team. Callen and Sam took the front also followed by the swat busted through the doors and the shootout began. Kensi had taken cover behind some crates near some kind of lift that was chained to the ceiling with steel beams on of the gunmen hit the chains and a steel beam started slide of the lift.

"Cover me Ziva" Deeks said falling behind another set of creates trying for a angle on one of the gunmen. Deeks put two holes in the mans chest and one in another guys shoulder when he saw the beam and a cartel member targeting kensi. " KENS LOOK OUT!" he tackled her to the ground and rolled as the beam fell where Kensi had been standing. "you okay" he asked her. she nodded and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she noticed the hole in Deeks vest .

"You're hit" she looked up at him eyes wide.

"It didn't go through"They locked eyes for second before Ziva's voice rang in their ears.

" Guys theres two men headed your way I don't have a angle on them your nine o'clock" Ziva said and took out the guy pointing his gun at Callen. Kensi and Deeks got off the ground and shot the two men down as soon as they came into view. They cleared the rest of the building.

They finished up the case and all reunited in the bullpen. Deeks winced as he bent down to pet monty who was laying in front of Kensi's desk.

" You ok Deeks you weren't rolling around on the floor with Kens too much where you" Sam asked Deeks chuckling at the glare he got from the younger man.

"No I was too busy saving my partners ass" He grumbled.

" Just her ass" Ziva questioned .

" Whose ass" Kensi asked walking in and standing next Deeks.

" Your's" Ziva told her.

" What about it"She asked as if she was talking about pizza.

" Deeks thinks its nice" Ziva said nodding at him. Kens looked back at him.

" I did not say that I just-" Deeks tried to correct quickly.

" Oh really and what's wrong with my ass" Kensi crossed her arms and looked at him waiting for his response while everyone was trying to contain their laughter.

" Nothings wrong with it I just meant that I didn't say that- I wasn't - saying it wasn't -nice -I -its -not what" he stopped trying to explain when he saw her wide smile and crinkled nose.

" So you like my ass Deeks" She choked out while laughing.

" I'm done talking" He held up his hands in surrender.

" Wow Kens we should have tried this years ago could have saved us from his constant babble"Sam said still amused.

" You all have the rest of the week off and reservations at Barefoot Sounds at 8. I suggest you all go home and change Miss David, Miss Sciuto your flight leaves friday morning at " Hetty said and disappeared from wherever she came from.

" Well I guess we need to go home to change" Kensi said motioning to the to the women.

" Great idea I'll help" Deeks piped up.

" I can get into them just fine its getting out of them I need help with" Kensi threw back.

"Didn't Deeks come to work with you this morning" Nell asked .

"Sam is taking him home"

" Hey Kens how tight are you gonna go" Ziva asked as they piled into Kensi's SRX.

" until I can't breathe" she said .

…...AT BAREFOOT SOUNDS…..

The boys had taken the table Hetty had reserved there were a lot of people there for a Wednesday night people singing and dancing to the music the DJ was brought his wife Michele who was wearing black leather pants and jacket,Sam had black jeans and dark red shirt. Deeks and Callen both had on dark blue jeans that hugged them snuggly around their asses and thighs Callen had on a light blue button up while Deeks had grey one with a few buttons undone and eric had on his usual shorts with a dark shirt and sperry's Hetty must have dressed them.

" They take forever" Eric whined finishing his beer.

"Oh my god" Deeks said as Kensi walked through the door wearing black jeans that looked like they had been painted on and a tight dark blue cropped halter that fringed at the bottom and black high heeled boots with her hair down and messy " I think I just died" he said as she smiled at him from across the dance floor. Ziva had on something similar but her shirt was white and contrasted perfectly with her tan skin. Nell had on tight white jeans and a dark green halter top and Abby in a black mini skirt and purple silk string tank.

" Sorry took so long we got hit on walking through the door….. you like " She said gesturing to herself.

" I definitely do" a deep voice said from behind her.

" Hey Angel what are you doing here" Kensi said turning and giving the man a hug followed by Ziva, he had dark hair and eyes and was at least six foot three and buff .

" Oh you know the usual catching killers and keeping Kate happy I have to go but you look hot"he said and waved at the two before exiting.

" Deeks are you going to answer me" Kensi asked lightly shoving Deeks shoulder.

" Give him a second to get the air back in his lungs Kens" Sam said looking at Deeks.

"WOW yeah um will you excuse for a minute" He said before head to the bathroom.

" I told you you look hot" Ziva said as she swayed and rapped Low by Flo rida ft. T- pain.

once Deeks returned to the table they chatted before Ziva gasped and nudged Kensi then pulled her out of her seat and they danced near the table as the opening lines of Wiggle by Jason Derulo camon. She looked at Deeks and asked.

"you ever seen Kensi wiggle" Ziva laughed

"_You know what to do with that big fat butt wiggle wiggle wiggle_" Kensi sang and proceed to rotate her hips before singing " _patty cake patty cake with no hands got me in this club making wedding plans_" and continued to dance she pulled Nells hand from across Deeks and nodded at Abby while saying "your booty like two planets" and the continued to dance until they had a slight audience they stayed close to the table. Kensi made sure she stayed in front of Deeks taking Ziva with her shaking her butt in Deeks face and guys "ooh" her as the song ended they cheered then she started singing again " _I eat my dinner in my bathtub then I go to sex clubs"_ before a guy walked up to her and handed her the microphone and she pulled Ziva with her to the small stage they sang and danced with each other. when they finished they return to the table laughing .Kensi downed three more beers and shots and Ziva kept up with her. Kensi looked over at Deeks

" C'mon baby drink with me" she giggled " everybody C'mon" she begged and her eyes widened as Partition came on she threw her leg over Deeks and started grinding her hips to his her back against the table. Deeks looked like someone had just told him he won the lottery. Callen got up and pulled Kensi off Deeks.

" Kens are you trying to give him a heart attack" Calen asked letting her dance on him.

" No but i figured since we're here might as well have fun but he won't touch me. Do you think he finds me attractive?" she looking in his eyes she looked a little worried.

"ohh he most definitely finds you attractive" Callen assured her.

" then why won't he touch me" she pouted.

" I dont know"

At the table Ziva punched Deeks arm.

"why won't you dance with her" Ziva asked him.

" because I dont want to"

"uhh why" but before he answered a blonde came and asked him to dance he accepted and walked away with her. Kens looked over at him while he began dancing with the blonde everyone else had go up to dance. except Ziva, Kensi walked up to her.

"Hey what did he say why wont he dance with me"Kensi asked

" I'm not sure he walked away when I asked I'm going to dance" Ziva said and moved to where Nell and Callen where basically just grinding each Kensi was pissed and stalked toward Deeks.

" Go" she told the blonde and the woman left instantly. "the fuck is wrong with you" Kensi asked "what can she do that I can't" she looked like she could kill someone.

"Kens I don't wanna dance with you and then go home alone or for you to go home with some else I don't want a taste of something I can't have ok" he said but wouldn't meet her eyes.

" I planned on taking you home with me I just wanted you to have fun with me tonight we have the next two days off you can fuck hoes then right now you're mine whatever you want to do tomorrow is up to you but tonight you're having fun with me got it" she growled with fire in her eye she looked so hot Deeks thought and walked back to the table to his empty beer and nodded to the bar they drank and drank and by know kensi was a little over slightly drunk.

She grabbed his hand and placed it right above her ass and ran her hands through his hair and sang along with the music. She had been dancing with deeks for over an hour before going back to the table. He had a beer in his haNd when she sat on his lap and took a swing of his beer and rolled her hips and kissed his neck and found that spot that made him moan he slipped his hand over her stomach making her giggled and continued to nip and suck on his neck. he grabbed her ass and squeezed and she moaned on his lips he just chuckled when Callen came up with Nell on his arm.

"we gone man" Callen said.

"mmmm hey Deeks lets get outta here" she said.

…

They made to her front door before he pushed her against it and kissed her hard and his hands roamed her body.

" mmm Deeks" She just chuckled. She finally got the door open and pulled him inside and pushed him on the couch and he kicked his shoes off while she struggled to get hers off then straddled his lap and kissed him with everything she had she pulled off his shirt.

"mm bedroom" She mumbled against his lips.

"you sure you want to do this I don't want you to regret this in the morning.

" I'm sure I want this I've wanted this I was just too scared" okay they left a trail of clothes to her bedroom.

….

The sun shone through her bedroom window into kensi's eyes she turned to the warm body next to her.

" you're still here" She she mumbled and smiled and rested her hand on his bare chest.

"do yo want me to leave?" his heart dropped that was the best sex of his life he really didn't want her to regret this.

"No but I thought you might have gone surfing" she said and pressed a kiss against his chest and finally opened her eyes and looked at him and grinned,but he wasn't smiling back."do you regret it" she asked her grin continued before he could answer " Deeks last night was the best night of my life I don't want to be another one night stand I don't want to be just another girl you banged last night I told you I loved you and I d-"

"did you mean it when you said you loved me" he asked cutting her off.

"absolutely I meant everything I said well accept that thing about fucking other girls that I didn't mean but if that-"

" shut up Kensi I'm yours I have been since I met you" she just laughed and kissed him

"Hey Deeks" she said kissing his jaw.

"yeah" He ran his hands over her naked ass.

"you have a hickey" She said looking down at him.

"wow thanks kens"

"hahaa" she kissed the spot on his neck

" how bad I don't want any of my other girlfriends to see it" he said laughing as he pretended to be worried.

" you better be kidding" she said sliding off him and heading towards the door picking up his LAPD shirt she stole off the floor and slipped it over her head. he reached out for her hand and pulled her back down to the bed.

"I am you're all I need baby and then some" he nuzzled in her neck his scruff tickling her. she giggled. " did i just make Kensi Blye giggle"

"your scruff tickled my neck" She said rubbing his jaw.

" I recall you saying you didn't think facial hair was a turn on" he pecked her lips

"I dont"

" thats not want you said last night and your body's telling me different"

"Deeks" she got off the bed and turned back to him.

"hmm" he gruted pulling up his boxers.

"I love you" he sat up and placed his hands on her hips and kissed her gently.

"I love you too" and she smiled against his mouth before going to the bathroom.

"hey Deeks make me pancakes then lets go to the beach" she called through the door.

when she came out of the bathroom he was in his trunks finishing breakfast and she had on a bark blue bikini that tied around the back and the sides all he had to was pull the string and then he could have her at this rate he didn't know if he would make to the beach. he didn't realise he was starting.

"what you don't like it"

"no I love it I just want to take it off" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"when we get back" she pulled on a pair of cut offs and a low cut blue tank top.

They finished the pancakes and left so Deeks could get monty and his board and then headed to the beach. they stayed for a few hours Kensi watched Deeks surf he was paddling in when a guy walked up to Kensi.

" Hey beautiful" the guy said.

"uhh Hello" Kensi walked up to them and leaned down to kiss Kensi.

"hey Man what's up"deeks nodded to the guy.

"damn this your girl you got the hottest girl on the beach"

"I know" they shook hands before the guy left

They went back to her house when she closed the door he pulled her to him.

"I love you baby" he said and kissed her softly.

"I love you too" she responded.

**yup well that's it. I'm so sorry i forgot about this and it really has no point at all but it was fun. so here's the farewell. **


End file.
